Wolfsbane
by Ice-Fire358
Summary: There's a problem in British Columbia, so it's up to Kira and Lamb's pack to help their friends in the north, but there are a few speed bumps along the way. FangxKira and SethxLamb rated M for violence and some language slightly like Twilight werewolves


Lamb and Kira stood at the back of the school, Lamb was puffing a cigarette while Kira was reading a book as she waited for her friend to finish, "What are we doing today?" Kira asked, still reading the book.

Lamb took in a final puff and threw the cigarette on the ground, stepping on it to prevent the school from burning down. (No matter how nice that would be)

"Can we terrorize the school in wolf form?" Lamb asked pleadingly.

Kira growled at her, "No, we'd get in huge trouble with the others!"

That's right both Lamb and Kira were in fact werewolves, but were able to change into their wolf forms at will or when they'd give strong emotions like anger.

Lamb dropped down on her knees and intertwined her fingers, "Please Kira, you've made me start begging."

"No," Kira growled, trying to calm herself down.

Lamb dropped her arms to her side and sighed, getting off the ground, "You just don't want to piss the alpha off, especially when you're mates," she sighed.

"And you wonder why you're not beta," Kira sighed, and closed her book.

"That would be an awesome rank for me," Lamb said.

Ever since their pack had begun Lamb had always wanted to be the beta. Although she was fast and smart, she couldn't because their alpha Fang had said that betas have to listen to their leaders, which Lamb didn't.

"Well, maybe you'd get it if you listened to Fang," she replied, "Let's get inside," she said and they both walked around the school to the side door.

"Yeah, but if I listened to his every command I'd be an obedient dog instead of the free wolf I am today," Lamb explained.

They walked in through the gym doors out into the hallway where teens were getting to their lockers to get books or talking with their friends in the halls. Another member and friend of the pack Laysia walked up to them, "Hey, guys," she said happily and hugged both of them.

"Hey Laysia," Kira said hugging her back.

"Have you seen Trey?" she asked, about her boyfriend and another member of the pack.

Lamb sniffed the air, "He's at his locker," she answered, to be punched in the arm lightly (which was actually really hard in werewolf strength) by Kira.

To make sure their secret was safe no one in the pack was allowed to use their wolf abilities in public areas unless it was a dire emergency, "And you wonder why you're not beta." Kira sighed.

Laysia nodded at her answer and ran in the direction given.

"Kira!" a slightly taller boy with dark hair and gray eyes called for the shorter haired brunette girl, "How are you," he asked, smiling at her.

Kira smiled at Fang, "I'm fine," she replied while Lamb made gagging noises.

"Enough with the mushy crap," Lamb smirked and pulled her friend away to their lockers, "I don't get why you like him."

"Because he's sweet and handsome," Kira replied and opened her locker, getting her stuff out while Lamb waited for her, "Why don't you find a mate? You do have the bite."

The bite is when a werewolf can bite one human so that they can be linked with that person forever. The only member of their pack who had used the bite was Laysia. She had bitten Trey so that they could be with each other always. Because of how werewolves were they lived longer than humans by a few decades, but they were still taller except for some of the girls and stronger. They also looked younger while humans grew older.

Both girls walked into their Social Studies class and took a few seats in the back. Their teacher was typing at the computer while other kids socialized, "Yes, I do have the bite, but there is like no one I've noticed."

"What about Seth? He's part of the pack and you don't have to use the bite," Kira explained.

"Nope, I don't feel much of a spark," Lamb replied.

"Well if you got to know him more maybe the spark might grow," Kira suggested, and the bell rang a second later.

Their teacher stood and began talking about Australia, telling them to open their books and answer the questions for homework and left them to work. After fifteen minutes Kira was finished while Lamb was on the last one.

Once Social Studies ended, Lamb and Kira walked down to the gym to have Physical Education, which Seth had with them. He walked up beside Lamb and wrapped an arm around her but it was quickly grabbed by the long haired brunette, "Don't touch me," she growled and shoved her hands into her pockets and walked ahead of them.

Kira sighed; she knew there was a small spark there somewhere.

As Lamb entered the gym she smelled an unfamiliar scent that came from close by. She frantically looked around the gym to see a tall brunette boy who was across the gym from her, joking around with two other boys.

"Hey," Kira called and walked up behind her.

Lamb continued to look at the brunette boy with slightly curly brown hair that had a little blond in it.

"What are you looking at?" Seth asked.

"Who is that?" Lamb asked, referring to the brunette.

Seth looked up from the girl at the boy, he sighed, "That's Ryan. He's been in school with us since forever. You haven't noticed him?"

"Nope," Lamb replied, "He smells nice."

"You're weird," Kira sighed and she pulled Lamb away to the girl's locker room so that they could change into gray t-shirts and black sweatpants because of the cold weather.

A muscular woman walked into the gym with a clipboard in hand as they sat on the bleachers in the back so that they were sitting against the wall. Seth walked out of the boy's locker room and walked over to them, sitting beside Lamb.

Lamb continued to watch Ryan as him and the other boys were now trying to touch the net on the basketball hoops. Ryan was just about tall enough to touch the hoop so he was able to reach part of it with ease, impressing Lamb a little as she watched.

"Tch," Seth growled and stood walking over to the group of boys. He backed up from the net and ran at it jumping into the air and touched the rim of the net. He looked back at Lamb and Kira sitting on the bleachers. Lamb was looking at him with a bored expression that said "Yeah, any other werewolf could do that'. While Kira glared at him because he used werewolf strength.

Ryan and his group looked at Seth, shocked as he walked back over to Lamb and Kira sitting on the bleachers.

The bell rang for the period to start and their teacher told all of them to sit on the bleachers, "Today, we're going to play a little basketball," she explained and held up two balls. A few kids snickered at the way she was holding them, but she glared at them, making them stop instantly.

She gave one ball to Ryan while she gave the other to a blond boy, "There will be four teams, with two games going on at the same time," she explained, "Ryan will be one captain, Daniel will be the second, Brett will be the third, and Logan will be the fourth. Team one is against three while team two is against four," she explained and sat on the bleachers to supervise.

Because of Seth's little stunt earlier Ryan picked him to be on his team first, while Lamb was picked towards the middle to be on Brett's team, and Kira was on Daniel's because she was in the bottom two with a boy that wasn't good at physical sports. (Sorry Kira!)

Before the games began Kira walked over to Lamb and Seth, "Don't either one of you do anything funny," she growled, mostly telling it to Seth.

Lamb nodded and ran over to her team so that the teacher could give them jerseys to identify teammates. They wore red while team one wore blue, team three wore green, and team four didn't get jerseys.

Lamb didn't need her werewolf strength or speed to win; she had always been good at basketball, so during her game with Ryan's team she made a lot of points.

"Nice job," Brett gave her a high five and they continued the game.

As time passed their teacher finally told them to stop and put the stuff back so they could get ready for next period. A few minutes before the bell rang the teacher announced who had won, "Team two and three won the basketball games, have a nice day," she said and let the students go early.

Lamb walked out of the gym with Kira beside her, "I hate Daniel!" she growled, "I just wanted to rip his head off of his scrawny little body."

"I'm surprised you didn't go wolf," she chuckled when suddenly she was jumped on from behind. Lamb felt someone loosely wrap his arms around her neck and almost flipped him on his back when she recognized the familiar scent. She looked behind her to see Ryan grinning at her.

"What do you mean by go wolf?" he asked curiously.

Lamb froze at the question, "What I meant is that Kira can act like a wolf when she gets mad," she explained, quickly smiling innocently.

"Oh," he said and laid his head on Lamb's head, making it difficult for both to walk, "What do you have next period?" he asked.

"Math," she replied as they reached her's and Kira's locker, "Shouldn't you be getting your stuff?" she asked.

"Oh shit," he cursed and ran off into the halls.

As they walked to their math classes, they went in different directions Kira walked into her room where Fang was sitting in the back row, "Hey there," he said and she sat beside him, "How was P.E.?"

Kira sighed, "Seth was showing off using his strength," she replied making Fang frown. Now his day was ruined because he'd have to give Seth a lecture.

"I'll talk to him about it, but may I ask what was the reason?" he asked.

"Lamb was interested in a human," she replied.

"Seth needs to not get jealous all the time,"

The bell rang as the teacher walked in with a tape in her hand, "Today class we're going to watch a video about mathematics," she explained and popped the tape in then walked to the back of the class to turn the lights off.

After one very boring movie and science Kira and Fang met up with Lamb, Seth, Trey, and Laysia at the lunch room. Acting like hungry animals the boys attacked the food while the girls just got small things like a sandwich, salad, or pizza. Then they all sat at their table in the corner of the lunch room.

The girls all watched in slight disgust as the boys devoured their food. Werewolves did get hungry, but when they ate the literally acted like animals when they devoured their food, but they all managed to not get food on themselves.

As they finished up their food them and the other kids were allowed outside and stood by the side of the building, away from the other teens and teachers that were watching, "Seth, how could you show off in P.E. when we're trying to keep this a secret!?!" he growled at the raven.

Seth cringed at Fang's superiority and backed away a little by his alpha's tone, "I'm sorry," he apologized.

Fang continued to glare at him, "You should be," he growled and stalked away with Kira beside him. Laysia and Trey just stared at them slightly confused but walked away leaving him with Lamb.

"Why are you such a show off?" Lamb asked.

Seth stood up straight and turned his head to the side, "Could you just go away?" he asked.

Lamb walked closer to Seth and set a hand on his shoulder gently. He stared at the hand and walked forward making it fall back to Lamb's side, "What's up with him?" she asked herself, and walked away to follow Kira and Fang's trail.

Fang was sitting against a wall in the shade with Kira beside him, trying to calm him down, "You're heating up," she whispered quietly and kissed his neck gently, "Calm down."

"It's kinda hard not to since you're making me hot," he smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

Lamb walked up to them and sat beside Kira, while she was cuddling with her mate. She closed her eyes and smelled for Ryan in the groups of teens, finding him a few yards away. Then Seth's scent appeared close to Ryan's and she opened her eyes quickly to see both of them talking to one another.

Ryan seemed to be keeping a friendly conversation while Seth was glaring at the other. Lamb closed her eyes again and focused her ears on both of them to try and hear them, "Hey man you were pretty good at that game today," Ryan said, "I didn't think you were the type that was physical."

"Yeah, I just don't like to get really active at school till today," Seth explained.

"Cool, so you and that Lamb chick, are you two going out?" Ryan asked.

"Uhh…yeah," Seth replied.

Lamb opened her eyes and stood, quickly walking over to both boys, she smiled, "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation boys," she turned to Ryan, "I'm not going out with Seth," she explained.

Ryan looked at her surprised, "Well, since you two aren't going out Lamb would you like to have lunch some time?" he asked.

Lamb shrugged, "Uh, maybe."

"Cool," the brunette boy said and walked off.

"Why don't you just bite him now?" Seth growled.

"Why don't you just go chase your tail?" she retorted and walked back to Fang and Kira.

The bell rang for their lunch to be over and Fang and Kira stood, Fang kissed Kira on the cheek and walked off to his next period leaving both girls to head to their Language class.

"You and Fang seem to be getting closer to one another. Do I smell pups coming in the future?" Lamb asked.

Kira playfully punched her arm, "Maybe after college," she explained.

"At least there will be someone to keep our clans blood going besides the pups Laysia may have," she replied.

"Can't we stop talking about pups?" Kira asked, getting agitated.

"No," Lamb said.

"Then what about you?" Kira asked.

Lamb frowned, "Ok, now we can stop."

Both hurried to get to Language, meeting up with Laysia on the way. (Because she was in that class too.)

"Where were you, hanging out with Trey?" Lamb asked.

"He's so hot," Laysia replied, thinking about her mate.

"I'll take that as a yes," Lamb smiled and walked into the class sitting close to the window, with Kira beside her and Laysia in front of her.

Most of the rest of the period was full of talking about the novel they were reading "Blood and Chocolate". Lamb and Laysia kept on snickering as the teacher talked about werewolves, and they almost fell over laughing when a boy asked if werewolves were real to have it be answered with a no.

As it ended they all walked out and Lamb parted with Kira and Laysia, walking to the gym to do rock climbing for Outdoor Act. She smelled Ryan behind her and smiled, but frowned as she smelled Seth close by, "I'm glad Fang is in this class too," she thought and walked into the gym to sit on the bleachers.

Fang sat beside her, "What are we doing after school today, just a meeting?" she asked.

"We're meeting up with our friends in Canada about a problem up north," he explained.

Seth walked into the gym and sat on Fang's other side. Lamb searched the other groups and saw Ryan sitting farther down the bleachers. She stood and walked down to sit beside him, "Hey," she said.

"Hey, how was Language?" he asked.

Lamb snickered, "We're reading some book about werewolves."

"Do you believe that kind of stuff," Ryan asked, smiling at her.

"Uhh… kinda they could just be hiding," Lamb explained.

Ryan shrugged, "Sure."

Lamb could feel like she was being stared at and turned her head to see both Seth and Fang looking down at her.

The teacher finally walked in, a man this time, "Everyone sit on the bleachers and I'll explain what we're doing today," he explained.

All the teens sat on the bleachers almost all of them boys except for three other girls besides Lamb, "Today we're going to do rock climbing, and other activities that involve climbing like the rope."

A girl in the back raised her hand, "Will we have to climb the rope?" she asked.

Their teacher sighed, "You don't have to climb the rope, but you have to rock climb for a grade."

The teacher got them started on the rack wall first, then got the ropes down for other kids.

As the period went by almost all the kids had gotten to climb except for Fang, Seth, and Lamb because they weren't interested at all, "Lamb, get over here and climb, your grade isn't exactly the best," their teacher explained.

Lamb sighed and stood getting on the wall when Fang walked up behind her, "Don't go to fast," he warned.

She nodded and Fang backed away, "Go," the man said and Lamb shot across the wall at a fast human speed, until she reached the other side and jumped off, "Am I done?" she asked.

The teacher and a few other students stared in shock, "No, you need extra credit, climb the rope," he ordered, "And Fang, Seth climb that wall!"

Both boys got off the bleachers and walked over to get started on the wall, "Don't show off," Fang growled.

Seth smiled, "Me? No way."

"Go," their teacher barked and both climbed across at a quick pace, once again to have Fang and Seth jump off the wall and Lamb touched the ceiling at the top.

"I think we need a few races for the rope," a teen beside the man explained.

"Who ever wants to," the teacher sighed.

"I want to go against Ryan," Seth growled.

Ryan nodded and got on the left rope as Lamb slid down the right rope so Seth could get on and walked back to watch, "Showoff," she sighed.

Both boys prepared to climb up when their teacher said go, they both shot up at the same speed until Seth suddenly went faster, obviously he was using his strength. Lamb heard Fang growl beside her and wished Kira was here to calm him down.

Seth touched the ceiling first and looked down at Lamb, expecting a comment but she turned her head away. The boys climbed down and shook hands. Fang walked over to Seth as he jumped off and let another boy on that wanted to climb, and Fang glared at him saying something.

The bell rang and Lamb shot out of the gym quickly to her locker and grabbed her things, then went to get Kira and Laysia. Kira was waiting by her own locker, "Laysia went with Trey, and they'll meet up with us at the spot," she explained as Lamb grabbed her bag.

"You know that Winter Dance is close, are you going with Fang?" Lamb asked.

"We may go; it depends on how the night is," Kira explained, "What about you?"

"I may just go to get some free food and hang out," Lamb explained, "But don't expect a dress."

"I won't. Let's go," Kira said and they walked out of the school to Kira's car.

Fang walked out of the school and hurried to Kira's car climbing in the back, "Seth isn't riding with us," he explained.

Kira started the car and they sped out of the parking lot to Kira's house to drop off their stuff, and change into shorts for Fang and tank tops and shorts for Kira and Lamb, because when you turn into a wolf your clothes are destroyed in the process, so it's good to have clothes that you could easily take off and put back on.

"I bet you love these meetings everyday after school Kira, you get to see Fang shirtless everyday," Lamb snickered and was punched in the arm.

"Can we go!" Kira's twelve year old twin sisters asked.

Because Kira was born into a werewolf family it meant all of them were wolves, her parents and her younger siblings, but they didn't go to meetings. Only the teens were the pack unless the older wolves and younger wolves were to be involved.

"No," Kira replied, "You need to take care of our baby brother," she explained.

Both twins sighed and pouted, waking over to the couch and watched TV.

The three ran out of the back door into the woods that Kira lived close by to, until they were far enough away from people they removed their clothes away from one another and turned into their wolf forms. They tied their clothes to their legs and ran into the woods to their meeting place.

Fang lead them as a dark gray/ black wolf with Kira a chocolate brown wolf on his right and Lamb a lighter brown and slightly blond wolf behind them.

"Why don't you have a beta?" Lamb asked Fang.

"Because not a lot of you respect the rules, except for Trey and Laysia," he explained.

"Then why don't you pick one of them?" she asked.

Fang sighed, "Because I'm waiting."

Lamb cocked her head, "For what?"

Fang didn't answer as they met up with Seth and the others in their own forms. A giant pure black wolf with blue eyes and a lip ring nodded at Fang, "We're here."

Laysia a light gray wolf laid beside Trey a sandy colored wolf as they nuzzled one another. Kira laid down on her side catching Fang's attention and he padded over to lay beside her and licked her ear.

Lamb watched both couples and sighed; she walked over to sit on a rock and watched for their friends from the north to arrive. Suddenly she was jumped on from behind to hit the ground hard and was nipped on her neck softly. She looked up to see her cousin Kit in wolf form on top of her, "Hey cousin." she laughed and got off of Lamb.

Lamb and Kit sniffed each other when Fang walked up beside them, "Where is Lucas?" he asked referring to her alpha.

"He's right behind me," Kit replied and a red/brown wolf padded out of the brush with three others behind him.

Fang walked up to Lucas with Seth beside him, "What's the problem?" Fang asked the other alpha.

"There is a rouge pack that is becoming a problem in British Columbia. They're killing animals and hikers in the woods," he explained, "With your packs help I was thinking that it may be easier to talk with them."

"Are we to kill them or is it merely to talk?" Fang asked.

Lucas sighed, "We are going to try and talk to them, but if it leads to a fight we will have to kill."

"How many are in the pack?" Seth asked.

"There are at least ten altogether. It seems they have old and young ones in the pack," he explained, "I've convinced the town's folk to not go in the woods with my dad's help, but some are being ignorant."

"We'll help you," Fang nodded, "When can we come?"

"It would be nice if you could head over in the morning," Lucas said.

"Of course," Fang agreed, "Would you like to rest here so that it may be easier?"

Lucas looked toward the setting sun, "Sure."

Kit stretched and laid down on the ground, "It's good to rest, we've been running almost all day with rarely any resting."

Lamb laid beside her cousin, "Have you found a mate yet?" Kit asked.

"Nope, but I am a little interested in someone," Lamb sighed and laid her head down on her front paws.

Seth cocked his ears and listened to their conversation.

"Who?" Kit asked.

"He's a human from my school," Lamb explained.

Seth dug his claws into the dirt and growled, "Lamb?"

Lamb raised her head and looked at the black wolf, "Yes?" she asked standing and padded over beside him.

"May I speak with you privately?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied and they ran out into the woods far enough away for none to hear, even the others.

Lamb laid on a flat rock and looked at Seth, "Well?" she asked.

"Why do you like the human?" he asked.

"What's wrong with it? Laysia bit Trey, why are you making a big deal?"

Seth walked up to Lamb and licked her nose, "Because I want you," he sighed, "I don't want that filthy human to have you. Why do you think I've been showing off, it was to show you I'm worthy."

Lamb jumped off the rock and paced, "You didn't have to do that," she sighed.

"But I wanted to," he growled and walked toward her.

Lamb walked closer to Seth and stared into his blue eyes, "Why?" she asked. If she was human she might have been blushing.

"Because I love you," he sighed and jumped on the unprepared wolf and licked her face, rubbing against it.

They rolled around on the ground playfully, until they'd both gotten tired and laid beside one another on the ground. She cuddled closer to Seth and used him as a giant warm pillow as she laid her head on him, "Seth?" she asked.

He cocked his head to the side, "Since I've seen you like this instead of all cranky, I think I may love you too."

Seth's tail wagged and he nuzzled Lamb's face, licking her, "I love you so much right now."

"I love you too," Lamb replied and licked his muzzle, "We should go," she said and got up, shooting into the woods.

Seth followed behind to catch up with her and soon they were racing through the woods until they stopped at the clearing where the others were speaking, "Where have you been?" Fang asked.

"We were playing in the woods," Lamb explained and nuzzled Seth's side.

Fang watched them and smiled, "Finally," he sighed.

"What about the human," Kit asked.

Lamb lifted her head, "Hm?"

"Never mind," Kit snickered.

"Now I'm smelling pups in the future," Kira smiled.

"We'll meet you here at dawn," Fang explained and Lucas nodded, "Let's go," the red/brown wolf called and he ran into the woods with his pack behind him.

"We'll stay at my place until tomorrow," Fang explained to them.

The pack ran through the woods to a nice looking house that lived far out in the woods. Fang and the others stopped to change back to humans and put clothes on then walked inside of his house.

Fangs mother greeted them, "How's it going?" she asked.

"We're all spending the night here and then we're going to go to British Columbia in the morning with our brother pack," he explained to his mother.

"Then you'll nee to be fed and rested for tomorrow," she said and walked back into the kitchen, "Dinner will be done in a few minutes."

Fang turned away and sat beside Kira on the couch, "Do you need to call your folks?" he asked.

Kira sighed and stood, "I probably should," she said and walked over to the phone.

Fang tossed Lamb his cell, "Call your parents then let Seth use it," he explained to both of them, "Laysia, Trey use the house phone when Kira is done."

After everyone had called their parents and told them about the situation, except Trey's parents. They had to lie to them because they didn't know about him being a werewolf. All of them sat on the two couches or on the floor in the living room, waiting for dinner.

"Dinner!" Fang's mother called and all of them ran into the kitchen like hungry pups, which they kinda were.

They all sat at the giant table they'd all sit at when they stayed the night at Fang's which was a lot. All of the food was eaten in minutes, mostly by the boys.

After they finished dinner they helped Fang's mother with the dishes and they all sat in the living room, watching TV except for Fang's mother who went to bed once they finished the dishes.

Fang and Kira cuddled up together on one of the couches, Laysia and Trey on the other couch, and Lamb and Seth on the floor leaning against one another.

As it get's darker Fang and Kira got pillows and blankets from the closet and bring them out, giving everyone at least one pillow and a blanket for each couple. Lamb got on top of Seth and laid on his chest while he wrapped his arms around her. Trey and Laysia lay beside each other on the couch, and Kira cuddled up to Fang's chest.

Seth turned off the TV and they all slept in the living room peacefully with the person they loved.

-:-

Later that night Kira and Lamb woke up early and watched the news seeing reports in Canada about more killings. Seth rolled around in his sleep and opened both eyes, groaning. Lamb crawled over to him and licked his lip ring.

She pulled away but Seth gently grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a kiss, "Stop it you two, I'm trying to watch the news," Kira said.

Lamb pulled away and sighed, "What about you and Fang?"

"That's different," she replied.

Fang woke up next and yawned, "Morning."

"Hey," Kira said happily and hugged him.

They waited for a little while, and then woke Laysia and Trey up. They had a small breakfast and got ready to meet up with the other pack. They ran outside and changed into wolf form then ran out into the woods to meet up.

As they arrived the pack was preparing to leave with leftover deer on the ground. Occasionally if the pack had to they ate deer or any other wildlife except bear, wolf, and mountain lion for food.

Fang and Lucas talked with one another until they parted and called for their packs, "Let's go!" Lucas called.

"We're following Lucas to area," Fang explained to his own pack then followed behind.

The run across Washington was long and there were was only three breaks. The first one was short but the half way point was longer.

As they rested at the half way point they got hungry so Lamb, Kira and Laysia hunted for their pack while Kit, her older sister Lizzie, and Benji hunted for their own pack.

Kira led her hunting party to a strong scent of deer, "This way," she hissed and they followed. They stalked the herd of elk until one noticed their presence and all three of them ran. Lamb ran to get a buck and sprang for the jugular, swiftly killing it.

Laysia managed to get a doe and pulled it away while Kira returned empty handed, "You're not on your game today" Laysia said, with the doe in her jaws.

All three of them ran back to the clearing with Kit's party already back with elk. Trey and Laysia shared the small doe, while Seth and Fang shared the buck Lamb had brought after she and Kira had gotten their own share.

Fang licked his chops and stood to walk over and talk with Lucas. They spoke to one another for a few minutes and parted, "We're going to rest for a little while longer and soon we'll have to move again," Lucas explained to the packs and walked back to finish eating.

Seth continued to eat the deer until Fang walked back and lightly pushed him away and they both finished it off. Both padded over to their mates and laid down to rest for a while. Lamb looked at Seth leaning against her and licked his muzzle clean of blood.

Laysia slept beside Trey peacefully while he licked her head, lovingly and Kira and Fang tried to squeeze in a small nap before they left.

-:-

Once everyone had rested they moved on and made it to British Columbia by dusk. Lucas took the lead of both packs and led them to his own home. Lucas's dad greeted them at his house.

"You'll all stay here for the night and leave in the morning to handle the problem," he explained and they all turned back into human form and walked into the small house. Lucas's mom fixed them up dinner and after they got ready to get some sleep.

-:-

The next morning Lamb awoke early and looked at her friends and the other pack asleep on the floor and the two couches. She looked over at Kira who was cuddled up beside Fang on the floor and carefully crawled over to kneel beside the darker haired brunette girl.

Lamb poked her cheek gently to have it be swatted away, "Lamb, go back to sleep," Kira mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"But I'm bored," the longer haired brunette whined.

Kira opened one eye and sat up, looking around at the other wolves, "Why don't you just cuddle back up to Seth?"

Lamb looked back at her mate on the floor, "No, it's better if we're both awake while we cuddle," she explained.

Kira looked at her own mate and leaned down to kiss his nose, "Fine, let's go outside and go for a walk," she explained and both girls carefully walked through the sleeping werewolves, out the door into the brisk morning air.

Laysia lifted her head up and looked at them as they were about to walk out, "Hey," she hissed and followed them both out the door, "Don't leave me out guys."

Lamb glomped Laysia as Kira closed the door, "Oh, we wouldn't dare think about it," she smirked.

Both girls wrestled around on the ground while Kira watched them, "Was there a point in me coming?" she asked.

Both of the longer haired brunette girls stopped fighting and looked up smirking, "Yes," Lamb smiled up at her friend and they both glomped her, making her squeak at the surprise attack.

A dark blur shot out of the house toward Kira and scooped her up. It turned out to be Fang and he frowned at Laysia and Lamb still on the ground, and then looked at Kira, rubbing the side of his face against her cheek.

Kira lightly punched Fang's chest, "Put me down."

Fang put her back on the ground, "Sorry for bothering you," he apologized and bounded back into the house.

A half an hour later the others awoke and ate breakfast then walked out the front door ready to go. They all got into wolf form and Lucas led them to a dark forest, explaining that it was where the wolves were hiding there, "They're in the heart of the forest," he explained as they ran deeper into the forest.

Both packs came to a halt when they reached the heart of the forest. There was a strong scent of blood and rotting flesh, "Disgusting," Lizzie snarled at the terrible smell.

Lamb and Seth looked around the small camp, "Where are they?" Seth asked.

Before anyone could answer at least fifteen other wolves stalked out of the bushes, "I thought you said there were ten?" Fang asked Lucas as him and the others got close to each other.

"I thought there were," Lucas mumbled.

A big gray wolf stood forward, probably their leader, "What are you doing here?" he growled.

Both Lucas and Fang stood forward, "We're here to talk about the attacks. You need to stop now," Fang explained.

The gray wolf chuckled, "Why, we're merely being the animals we were born as," he snarled.

"It's wrong, you're killing innocent people," Lucas growled, his red fur bristling.

"We're just showing them that this is our territory and that they shouldn't cross us, or they will suffer the consequences."

Kira stepped up beside Fang, "It's sick!"

The gray wolf glared at her, "Shut up!" he snarled at her.

"Kira," Fang gently nudged her to make her calm down.

Kira glanced towards her mate and let her ruffled fur lie down.

"Listen we just want you to leave the humans alone," Fang explained.

The leader growled and got into a fighting stance, "We're not leaving without a fight," he growled and attacked Fang, biting into his flank.

Once seeing their leader attack the others attacked Fang and Lucas's packs. Lucas and Seth were taking on two enemies, each while the others fought an opponent of their own.

A small black female pounced on Kira, but she managed to bite into the other's neck with sharp teeth. The black wolf went limp in the grip and Kira let go, letting the other fall from her jaws lifeless.

She looked around the battle field to see Laysia and Trey fighting side by side against two other enemy wolves. After she looked to Lucas's pack fighting quite well, then she checked on Lamb to see if she needed help but the lighter brown wolf having the advantage in a fight against a sandy male.

Although the enemy pack had an advantage by numbers, her own pack we're healthy and great fighters.

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground by a scrawny old wolf, probably the omega of the pack and bit into her shoulder. She growled at the pain and snapped back at him, biting into his leg, hearing a loud snap as the bone cracked.

The omega whimpered in pain and quickly hobbled out of the field to tend to his wound. She looked for her mate in the battle and finally noticed him underneath the giant gray wolf leader.

Infuriated she ran forward and jumped on the leader's back, biting into the back of his neck.

Fang stared up at his mate as she attacked the pack leader with much fierceness and bared his fangs at the leader. He bit into the other wolf's chest, making him yelp; "Fucker!" the gray wolf growled and bucked Kira off. Then he went for Fang and bit into his flank, staining it with blood.

After he turned on Kira and attacked her, making her fall on her back to expose her stomach, open for attack. Koto bit into Kira's vulnerable stomach.

Fang stared in horror at the scene as blood flowed out of her wound, staining her brown pelt. Koto chuckled and turned back to a stunned Fang, "Stupid bitch," he growled, Kira's blood dripping from his fangs.

Fang glared at Koto for his words and his fur bristled as he snarled at the giant grey male, "Bastard!" he snarled and jumped on top of the leader.

Both of them fought on the dirt for a moment until Fang bit into Koto's jugular, breaking the skin. Koto pulled back from the attack and staggered backwards until he dropped to the ground, dead.

A nearby wolf noticed his fallen leader, "Koto's dead!" he exclaimed in terror and the others looked up in shock. All of them ran out of the field with their tails between their legs into the forest like the cowards they were.

"No!" Lamb cried once she noticed her fallen friend on the ground and ran over to her side. Laysia padded up beside her and looked at the wound, "We have to treat it before she loses too much blood," she explained.

Fang nodded and sat beside his mate. He leaned down beside her ear, "Kira, can you change back to human?" he asked.

Kira lifted her head up weakly and nodded. She changed back into a human and Fang changed back as well, getting some pants on and picked her up gently. He took off into the woods with her in his arms and their pack behind him.

Lucas ran ahead to get the supplies ready with Lizzie and Benji with him. Seth was leaning against Lamb as she supported him with a hurt paw from the battle. Besides that there weren't any other major injuries, just scratches and bites.

Once they made it to the house Fang burst into the room with the others behind him in human form, with clothes on and laid Kira on a couch that had towels on it that Lucas and the others had set up.

Lizzie saw to Kira's wound, cleaning the blood off and quickly stitched it up while Fang held her hand through the whole thing.

"Is she going to be ok?" Lamb asked, concerned for her friend.

"I don't know, the rest is up to her," Lizzie explained and joined her sister Kit on the other couch.

Fang frowned at his mate on the couch with clean bandages and her own clothes on. He stayed beside her through the day, waiting for her to awake. Lamb was close by pacing frantically while Seth tended to his injured left arm.

-:-

Hours passed as Fang stayed by Kira's side, waiting for her to awake and Lamb sat by a now napping Seth on the floor, waiting too. Laysia had tried to stay awake too but Trey had gotten her to get some sleep.

Kira's breathing was slow and ragged as she laid on the couch. Fang wouldn't eat anything until she awoke, making the others worry about him.

"Fang, eat something," Seth tried to coax his pack leader to eat some meat.

Fang sat still beside Kira, not moving at all or acknowledging Seth's presence. Seth nudged the brunette boy slightly, only getting a warning growl.

"Seth," Lamb called softly for her mate to stop and the raven left his leader to himself.

-:-

The next day Fang had still not eaten or slept as he sat beside Kira. He perked up as he noticed some movement and leaned forward, "Kira?" he called softly.

Lamb had been laying on her side until she sat up at Fang's voice, "Is she awake?"

Fang didn't speak as he stared at his mate carefully, waiting for any other sign of movement. Kira's eyes opened slightly as she stared into the brunette boy's eyes, "Hey," she said weakly and reached out to grab his hand.

Fang smiled at the girl and kissed her cheek lightly, "Are you ok?" he asked.

Kira looked down at her injury, "Yeah, I'll be fine," she shrugged.

"Kira!" Lamb and Laysia exclaimed as they ran over to their friend, "I knew you'd make it, you're too stubborn to die from some mutt," Lamb smirked.

"Got that right," Kira chuckled then looked at her mate, tired and hungry, "What happened to you?" she asked.

"He hasn't eaten or slept since we got you back here," Seth explained.

Kira looked at Fang and punched his shoulder, "Get something to eat, before I get peeved," she ordered.

Fang smiled at her, "Fine, but I want you to eat something first."

"Of course," she replied.

-:-

A few days later Kira was able to walk around without much pain in her stomach, and soon their pack would have to go back home.

"I'm so bored," Lamb sighed lying on the floor.

"It's fine, we're leaving anyways," Fang explained once he'd finished saying farewell to Lucas.

Lamb jumped onto her feet and smiled, "Bye cousin!" she waved at Kit as the rest of the pack said goodbye to the others. They changed into their wolf forms and ran back home.

-:-

It was the day after they'd gotten back and they were at school, during lunch in the shade of the school building. Fang was holding Kira, who's injury was still kinda bad, Laysia and Trey were off doing god knows what, and Lamb sat in Seth's lap, happily snuggled up to him.

Suddenly she caught Ryan's scent and perked up as he ran up to them, "Hey there Lamb," he smirked, "I thought you two weren't going out?"

"Well, I saw a different side of Seth, Ryan," she explained.

"M'kay," he nodded and ran off something falling out of his hoodie. Lamb cocked her head at the object that looked like a purple flower. She picked it up and smelled it. It was exactly what Ryan had smelled like.

"What is it?" Seth asked as Lamb walked back to sit on his lap.

Fang covered his nose with his sleeve, "It's wolfsbane," he explained.

Wolfsbane was a special flower to the wolves. To some it smelled wonderful, but to others it smelled awful. Fang just happened to be the one that hated the smell.

"That kinda explains why Ryan smelled so good to you Lamb," Kira said.

Lamb sighed in relief, "Thank god, I thought I wanted to eat him for a while."

* * *

A/N Finally! i've been working on this for a few weeks so plz enjoy and review ppl! Review!


End file.
